Electronic arrangements may include PCBs and electronic components that may be arranged over or in the PCBs. During operation, the electronic components may generate thermal energy that may affect performance and reliability of the electronic arrangements. PCBs and methods of manufacturing PCBs constantly have to be improved. In particular, it may be desirable to provide an efficient and stable operation of an electronic arrangement including a PCB.